


Splitting pain

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: The Danvers-Sawyer Household [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Jamie is Alex's and Maggie's daughter, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sick Fic, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Maggie had a serious migraine which sent her home from work. However, Alex's stuck at work. So until then, she got Jamie, her angel of a daughter, to take care of her.





	Splitting pain

**Author's Note:**

> Here come's another sick fic in the series! Hope you people will love it!

"Hey Jamie, I know you planned the night at Cheryl's but can you go home? Your mama has this migraine serious enough to make her leave work early and I don't want her alone" Alex says in on breath when Jaime picks up the phone.  
"Of course mommy, you know I hate to see mama being alone when she's not feeling well too"  
"Thanks babygirl, I will come home ASAP"  
"Okay mommy, love you"  
"Love you too"  
Jamie turns to Cheryl, her best friend since junior high, after hanging up the phone.  
"I'm sorry Cheryl, but my mama's sick and I have to go home"  
"It's okay J, you mama needs you. Send her my love, will you?"  
"Thanks Cher" Jamie leans in to hug her best friend before standing up from the couch.  
"Do you need a ride home?" Cheryl asks, walking Jaime to the door.  
"It's okay, I will just take a cab"  
"Okay then. Text me when you get home?"  
"Sure! Thanks again Cher, rain check?"  
"Rain check!"

When Jaime steps into her home, she makes sure to be extra careful when moving around in the dark house.  
Maggie's extremely sensitive to sounds and lights when she's having a migraine.  
Jamie shoots a quick text to Cheryl and changes out of her button up and jeans before finding Maggie.  
"Mama?" Jamie whispers, finding Maggie on the floor in the master bathroom, head on the closed lid of the toilet.  
"J?" Maggie lifts her head up a bit to meet her daughter but immediately regretting her movement and lets out a whine.  
"It's me. You done vomiting?" Jamie asks, moving closer to tuck away a strand of hair from Maggie's sweaty face.  
Maggie gives a nod with the smallest movement of her head and tries to push her up off the floor.  
"Easy mama" Jamie slips her hand around Maggie's waist and let her mother leans most of her weight on her.  
After settling Maggie onto the bed, Jamie makes sure the blanket is securely tucked around Maggie before heading to gather some supplies.  
She grabs a bottle of water and some pain killers, a bucket to stand by in case Maggie needs to vomit again, and a book for herself. She's gonna sit by her mama before her mommy's back.  
Jamie gently wakes the half sleeping Maggie when she goes back into the bedroom.  
"Mama? Have you taken any meds?" Jamie helps Maggie to sit up a bit before handing her two pills.  
Maggie doesn't say anything, she just takes the pills and pops them into her mouth. Jamie holds the bottle of water at Maggie's lips for her to take a few sips.  
Maggie lays back down once she finishes with the water. She closes her eyes tiredly and a tear slids down her pale face.  
Jamie's heart aches painfully, she seldom sees her mama so weak, so fragile. She just wipes away that tear gently and moves to cuddle her hurting mama.  
Maggie turns to tuck herself into her daughter's side.  
"Sleep mama, I will be here"

When Alex steps into her house, she hears terrible retching coming out from the bedroom. She drops her helmet and rushes into the room, knowing that Maggie's the one vomiting.  
"Oh Mags" Alex crouches down in front of Maggie, who is leaning over the edge of the bed, throwing up into the bucket.  
"Mommy!" Jamie is so relieved. She's starting to grow clueless of what she can do other than holding Maggie's hair back and rubbing her back.  
"How long have she been vomiting?" Alex asks, switching into her doctor mode, while replacing Jamie's hand on Maggie's back with her own.  
"Around 5 minutes. I believe mama has vomited some before I came home. I found her on the bathroom floor" Jamie says, twisting her hand a bit, a nervous habit she had developed since she's small.  
"Mags? Can you hear me?"  
Maggie replies with a weak nod of her head, tears flowing down her face.  
"Do you think your done?"  
Another weak nod.  
"Okay" Alex stands up and guides Maggie to sit up straight.  
But Maggie can't hold herself up, not having enough strength. Jamie catches her swaying mama and moves to sit behind Maggie, letting her lean on her for support.  
"Here, take a sip and rinse" Alex positions the bottle of water at Maggie's lips for her to take a long sip before replace it with the bucket.  
After Maggie rinses her mouth, Alex offers her the bottle again and instructs her to take some sips.  
"Small sips Mags, we need to keep you hydrated"  
"Al..." Maggie whines when she sees Alex walking away from the bed after she's finished with the water.  
"I'm just gonna put away the bucket and grab some supplies. I will be right back okay? J's with you" Alex leans down to drop a kiss on Maggie's forehead.  
"Yes mama, rest" Jamie hugs her mother closer, letting her rests her head on her shoulder.  
Moments later, Alex returns with a damp washcloth and a new bottle of water. She sits on the edge of the bed and gently swipes away the cold sweat on Maggie's face.  
"You stay with her, mommy. Let me clean up the things" Jamie suggests when Alex stands up again.  
"Thanks babygirl" Alex smiles at her daughter, reaching over to squeeze her hand.  
The two move quietly to reposition Maggie so she's cuddled into Alex's front.  
Maggie lets out a whimper upon the movement which breaks Alex's heart. She really hates to see her wife suffering like this and makes a mental note to talk to Maggie when she's feeling better. According to her past experience, most of Maggie's migraines were stress-induced.  
"Hush babe, you're okay" Alex coos and massages Maggie's scalp gently.  
Maggie relaxes into Alex's touch and lets herself to be held.  
"Al... It hurts so much" Maggie slurs out wetly.  
"I know babe, I know. Try to sleep okay? You will feel better" Alex sighs and drops a light kiss onto the top of Maggie's head.  
It takes a while but Maggie's breathing evens out eventually.  
Seeing Maggie's brow knitted together even in her sleep, Alex wants nothing more but to take her wife's pain away.

When Maggie wakes up hours later, her migraine is mostly gone. It's just the fatigue and heaviness in her head.  
Maggie looks around her, rubbing her eyes, and see her daughter reading beside her, her wife asleep holding her.  
A wave of warmth makes its way into Maggie's heart and makes it swell in love.  
"Mama? Are you feeling better?" Jaime looks up from her book when she hears movement beside her.  
"Yeah. How long am I out?" Maggie's voice is husked from the sleep.  
"About 3 hours" Jamie replies while handing Maggie a glass of water from the bedside table.  
"Maggie? Jamie?" Alex is woken up by the voice of Maggie and Jamie talking.  
"Hey babe" Maggie turns to face Alex, smiling a bit.  
"Hey. You feeling okay?" Alex asks, hands cupping Maggie's checks.  
"Much better" Maggie leans into the touch, feeling even better.  
"Good. I was worried" Alex leans forward to peck on Maggie's lip.  
"Moms? Why don't you two rest some more and I will go order take out for dinner?" Jamie watches the whole exchange between her mothers with a huge warm smile on her face, and decides to suggest.  
"Thanks babygirl. You decide for us what to eat" Alex reaches over to give Jamie's hand a squeeze.  
"Thanks J" Maggie leans forward and signals her daughter for a hug. What left unsaid is "thank you for canceling your plans to take care of me".  
"Anything for you mama" Jamie leans in, patting Maggie on her back.

"Mags?" Alex asks after awhile of silence.  
"Yeah?"  
"What triggers your migraine today? You haven't gotten such tough one in a long time, which is good" Alex turns to face Maggie and tucks a strand of her hair back behind her ear.  
"I... I'm not sure as well" Maggie moves forward to cuddle against Alex's front.  
"It's okay. Just remember to talk to us if you need" Alex wraps a hand around Maggie and presses a kiss on her forehead.  
"I know, I love you" Maggie says, closing her eyes and nuzzling closer into Alex.  
"I love you too. Rest, I'll wake you when dinner's here"


End file.
